


SinBin Request: Stand Still

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Relationships: Din Djarin/Noma Ukol, Din Djarin/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	SinBin Request: Stand Still

sin sin sin sin sin[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERwDkDMXkAAR5Oz?format=jpg&name=large](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERwDkDMXkAAR5Oz?format=jpg&name=large)


End file.
